Any Other Way
by EyesoftheBeholder
Summary: A mysterious man in armor crash lands on Sherman. The question for Lance, Ilana, and Octus: Friend or Foe? Newton/Kim and Ilana/Jason


_**Disclaimer: I do not own symbionic titan, characters and all. All the rights go to CN and Gennedy Tartakovsky. **_

Title: Any Other Way

Chapter 1: Planetside

A cloudless, starry night blooms in the quiet town of Sherman. The denizens of suburbia are ready to end a hectic day. The little children are crawling under the covers to sleep the night away. Mommy and/or daddy enter the room to check if they are sleeping or not. Some even tuck their children in or even read a bedtime story to quell the harsh realities of the outside world.

However one boy isn't ready to give in to the sandman's demands. This brave young 10 year old boy has wide brown eyes. His fine, straight, black hair is neck-length. He has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is white. He has delicate ears and thick eyebrows. His pj's are a white onesie. His name is Johnny Freeman. He didn't want to sleep since he has one desire in his heart: a sibling. Sitting on the bay window of his room, sleep was a faint memory. Staring into the night sky, he thought of his lifelong desire. _I wish I had a big brother. I wish I had a bro that I can play Xbox with. I'm tired of those kids who are insecure of themselves and I'm getting tired of playing with them. Some of them are like a scraping chalkboard: annoying! _As though the sky was ripped in half, a shooting star slowly descends and Johnny closes his eyes. He makes his wish loudly: "I WISH I HAVE A BIG BROTHER!"

"Jonathan Frank Freeman! Go to bed!" His mother yells loudly across the hall. He opens his eyes and the shooting star disappears. Feeling satisfied about his wish and heads for his bed. He lets out a big yawn and thinking all is well. _My wish is so going to be true!_

A few hours, a loud tremor shakes the foundations of the house possibly the whole block. Little Johnny is the first to notice the tremor. He gets out of bed, slips on his rabbit slippers, and runs out of the room. He has one large obstacle halting his progress: his parent's room. Step by step he walks gingerly towards his parents' room. Then he hears a loud SQUEAK and Johnny lets out a small YIPE! He forgets the squeak and runs downstairs.

From the living room, Johnny spots a green aura emanating from the backyard. He creeps warily towards the back door while looking back to see if his mom is awake. He reaches to his destination and slowly opens the sliding door. Lo and behold, a person in armor is curled in a fetal position is the source of the light. A crater the size of a small car is below it. The once clean organized backyard turns into a desolate wasteland in one impact. His armor is a solid green with black stripes that run up and down the suit of armor. However the armor is heavily damaged from the impact. But his full face helmet is almost intact and a green outline of a tyrannosaurus rex like face is present. On the left temple are the initials C.P.G. imprinted on the helmet.

Out of his curiosity, Johnny turns the body to make sure he's alive. He strained and groaned loudly to turn the body over. His work pays off as he turns the man lying on its back. Right when he touches the helmet, the helmet retracts back to the unknown human's back. Johnny is in surprise and falls flat on his butt on the broken soil. _It's a man, _Johnny thought frantically, _and he's really hurt._ More and more of his details are obvious. This innocent man's large eyes are the color of burnished iron. His very long, straight, luxurious hair is the color of gunpowder, and is worn in an elegant style. He has a graceful build. His left eye has a healed slash wood from the top of his forehead to the middle of his cheek.

Johnny stands up and runs to the house. He rushes upstairs to his parent's room. He knocks on the door frantically on the account that the door is locked. Thumps are coming from the other side of the room. The doorknob lock is unlocked and the door is open. It is his mom.

"Mom! Mom! Take a look!" Johnny yells hurriedly. Ignoring the pleas of his son, his mother spots Johnny's dirty pajamas.

"Johnny! What did you do this time?" Mrs. Freeman complained, "Did you take a crap in your pants again?"

"No mom! And it's a phase okay?" Johnny said, "Just come on! Follow me downstairs!" He drags her mom by her robe and went downstairs and heads towards the backyard.

They reach the backyard and see the damage. To Johnny's dismay, the armored man is missing. Johnny's mom is fuming and turns slight purple of the damage done to her precious backyard.

"Jonathan Frank Freeman! What did you do to my backyard?" Mrs. Freeman asked furiously.

"Mom this may sound crazy but…" Johnny paused for a sec to collect his thoughts, "A shooting star came and I made a wish right?" Mrs. Freeman nodded and he continued: "I wished that I had a brother. An _older_ brother. I fell asleep and then I heard this thud! Then on the backyard is this guy in armor. I think my wish came true! I have a brother! I think I do!"

"Johnny, stop being like your father for just one day. Be human for once in your life!" Mrs. Freeman said calmly. But her tension soon creeps up like a thermometer: "Stop being like your father! Look where he is now! In the nuthouse for being crazy about aliens and these galactic hoo-ha! Go to your room and think about what you have done!"

"But mom…"

"No buts! I'll let you slide this time." Mrs. Freeman interrupted. Johnny grumbles softly under his breath as he enters the house. He turns around and opens his mouth.

"Not one word, Johnny." Mrs. Freeman said. He drags his feet to the house and heads upstairs. His mother enters the house next and sighs deeply and is concerned about the boy. She walks upstairs and heads to her room.

But what about our mysterious armored man? Turns out that Lance, Ilana, and Newton Lunis are dragging the armored man away from the Freeman's home. Newton turns into the super computer Octus and carries the man all the way to their house three buildings away. Ilana enters the house first. Lance enters the house next and Octus last. Octus closes the door softly and the quiet evening resumes.

**This chapter is strictly background information and some background and the actual story line will be in the next chapter. More updates will come real soon and keep the reviews a-coming! **


End file.
